The Last Resort
by Nightshade1989
Summary: Mammoth Studios has gone under and Danny and Sawyer are without a job or agent, what will they do?


The Last Resort

The Last Resort

It was bound to happen eventually. If the poor box office reviews were not enough of a signal, then who knows what would have? It made headline news everywhere, from Hollywood to New York. EVERYONE heard the news. Mammoth Studious was going under.

What of the stars? Danny, Sawyer, and countless others who were already within the ranks of the studio? What of the screenwriters, camera operators, and all the rest? They were without a job. The other studios had everything they already needed. They were completely unnecessary.

When the news got out of the impending doom of Mammoth studio, theories ran abroad. What had caused the downfall of one of Hollywood's most prestigious studios? Did they run out of money? Did their latest failures in the box offices hit them harder than we knew?

But the most common of all the theories was the fact that he hired ANIMAL ACTORS. Most pinned the blame on the shoulders on of the two responsible for little Darla Dimple's downfall. Some said it was too obvious. After all, right after their huge debut, they still failed to bring in many viewers to their first movie. The only ones who seemed to want to see it were the animals of Hollywood!

Others argue that its just because he had too much staff. And the only reason why Danny and Sawyer's movies were not so successful was because what was seen on their first (unofficial) debut could not be duplicated. It was indeed true, their movies paled in comparison. Those who witnessed their debut said it was stupendous.

Still, people claimed it was just bad luck to hire animals as stars. But when asked why Katharine Meow (a famous female cat actor) was so successful they couldn't proffer an explanation. In fact, many animal actors were making it big on the silver screen. After Danny and Sawyer landed a contract with L.B. Mammoth, animal-acting agencies opened up all over town.

During the proliferation of animal-acting agencies, Farley suffered the worse of it. Danny and Sawyer were technically his clients, but he still was suffering. Farley was set up for the way things used to be. He had traded quality for quantity. So many animals had wanted to be in the movies, that all he needed to do was get as many as he could under his name and the sheer number would make it up. Now, they actually looked into the agencies, and all he had was a bunch of nobodies.

A few weeks before it became official that Mammoth Studio was shutting down Farley went out of business, leaving both Danny and Sawyer without an agent. True, they did have a contract with Mr. Mammoth, but when that contract expired they would be in trouble if they did not have an agent. Unfortunately, that day came sooner than later. They needed to get agents, and fast.

Danny had received a letter in the mail asking him to come to an agency that had specialized in only human actors, but recently hired the talented Katharine Meow. Now as he walked into the room that was indicated in the letter he felt a tremor of nervousness. Something just seemed wrong to him, but he entered anyways. A secretary was sitting in a desk next to another door, as soon as Danny entered, she immediately paged the next room, and said, "He's here."

A small female voice answered and the secretary nodded and motioned to the door, indicating he would be seen right away and went back to what she was doing when he entered. Danny moved toward the door and entered. The room was nearly bare, with a desk at the back with the char facing a window, a few pieces of art here or there and several pictures.

The pictures had both animal and human faces, and the closeted one to Danny was of Katharine Meow. Danny has caught glimpses of her picture a few times, but this was the first time he had looked at it up close. Danny had to admit that she was very attractive. Danny's inspection of the room was cut short as he heard a squeaking noise and noticed the chair swing around.

Danny stood transfixed with fear as he saw who was in the seat. It was the last person that he could ever imagine seeing, Darla Dimple. She sat there smiling at Danny. He couldn't believe it. _What is SHE doing here?! I thought she left Hollywood, _he thought.

While he stood there Darla snicker's and says, "Leaves ya kinda speechless, don't it?"

Danny shaken out of his thoughts glares at Darla and asks, "What do you want? Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I thought that would be obvious Danny." Darla said. With a shrug she clasped her hands and continued. "I sent you that letter for one reason. I want to become your agent."

Danny stared at her in disbelief. "What?! What is this, a joke?? You have got to be kidding me. The last time I checked, you wanted to RUIN my career, not progress it!"

"As much as I don't like to admit this, I need your help." It was true she did need him. "You see, we recently hired Katharine Meow, you know the one, the one in the picture you were leering at after you first came in. She is a good actress, but she needs a partner."

Danny could hardly believe his ears, did she actually think he would just up and accept her offer? After all she tried to do and what she DID do? "What makes you think I am going to accept your offer? All you ever did was try to ruin my career. Now you want me to help you?"

Darla smiled sweetly and said, "The last time I checked you're without an agent. I hardly think you are in a position to be picky."

Danny knew she was right, which made this all the more terrible for him. He had already visited several other agencies with Sawyer, but none of them seemed to need or want them. Sawyer! What about her? She didn't have an agent either. As much as he disliked the idea of being under Darla, she made a good point. He didn't have the luxury of being picky. Would Darla hire Sawyer too? This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Darla after being booted off her throne did odd jobs around the studio. She would do janitorial jobs and even play filler parts in movies. But soon it became too much for her to work there and watch Danny and Sawyer in the spot light. After leaving Mammoth studios she was recruited as a talent scout. With her knowledge she had the makings of a great scout. Soon she moved through the ranks and finally got her own office within the agency she went through for her career.

It was her who found Katharine Meow, and through her knowledge put her in the best movies for her talent. Danny knew that if he wanted to get back on track, she (unfortunately) was the person to see. Danny's ambitions for stardom came back on a flash of hope. This could be their lucky break!

But unbeknownst to him, Darla's offer was two fold. She did need him, but she wanted to exact some sort of revenge on him at the same time. She knew just what to do too. She had planned this even before she sent the letter out. Which is why only HE got a letter. She had no intentions of hiring Sawyer, only Danny.

What better way to make life miserable for them both? Darla knew that if Danny's ambition won out, Sawyer would be left out to dry. Sawyer wouldn't be able to find work anywhere in Hollywood, she knew this for a fact. Sawyer would eventually leave and go back home.

What would Danny do? No doubt Sawyer will feel betrayed by him. They would both go their separate ways heart broken. Danny would then fill the gap with his work, or maybe even Miss Meow. How would Sawyer feel about that? Would she think that Danny was just playing her on?

What if he turned down her offer? They would both have to go back home. Once again having to go their separate ways leaving the other to their own thoughts. It was just too delicious for Darla. In the end, they both would end up miserable. Not even Danny's amazing sunny disposition could save him from this.

Danny straightened up and asked, "What about Sawyer?"

"What about her?" came the reply.

"If you are offering me a contract, could you offer Sawyer one too?" Danny was getting that nervous feeling again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Danny. But I can only offer one contract, and you're the only cat I need." Darla said in a small voice.

Danny was horrified. _She can't offer Sawyer one too? What am I going to do? _This was awful for Danny. He had imagined them spending their lives together. He thought they could stay together forever! Now, that seemed impossible. Danny's mind raced, looking for another option. But nothing came to mind. He knew that Darla was their only hope, and all she could (or wanted) to offer was one opening to him.

He had a terrible choice before him now. What should he do? He knew that if he takes the job that he would be betraying Sawyer. But if he doesn't, then there is nothing in Hollywood for him. Sawyer will have to move away in either case! Danny fell into a seat tormented with the terrible decision before him.

Darla took a fiendish delight in Danny's torment. _How perfectly wonderful! _She thought evilly. She knew that he could tell that it was indeed a loose loose situation. Darla had won! She had defeated Danny and Sawyer!

Finally Danny's ambition won out. He had come to far to give it all up. He had to do what he had to do. Looking at Darla, he said those two dreaded words, " I accept" He had finally guaranteed a Hollywood career, but at what price had it come at?


End file.
